Uma Intensa Casualidade
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Toda quarta-feira ela se embelezava para ele. E toda quarta-feira ele ia até a cafeteira só por causa dela. Uma estranha e intensa casualidade." Participante do I Chall PWP do Fórum 6v.


**Intensa Casualidade**

Nome do autor: Dione  
Título: Intensidade  
Capa: i166./albums/u114/Coizuh/Capa1.jpg  
Ship: Draco/ Gina  
Gênero: U.A.  
Classificação: NC-17  
Observação: Universo Alternativo  
Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:

**Tema:**

5)Casualidade

**Itens:**

3- Arranhões

7- Mãos  
8- Unhas  
Bônus: Se não estiverem pintadas de vermelho

**Bônus Extra:**

Capa.

Nomes no original.  
Lugar ousado.

**Sinopse**: "Toda quarta-feira ela se embelezava para ele. E toda quarta-feira ele ia até a cafeteira só por causa dela. Uma estranha e intensa casualidade."

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, anda aqui, os personagens nem nada são meus,m são todos de autoria de JK Rowling. ;D

* * *

**Intensa Casualidade**

Ginny estava limpando alguns copos que estavam dentro do armário. Olhou para a cafeteria por cima do ombro e viu que estava com apenas uns 10 clientes ocupando o lugar. Se virou para a sua tarefa e ouviu o sininho da porta tocar. Mais um cliente. Bufou impaciente e se virou para ver quem estava chegando. Um loiro bem conhecido estava vindo em direção ao balcão, e infelizmente, para mais perto dela. Ele se sentou em um banquinho ali mesmo, no balcão, de frente pra ela. Olharam-se nos olhos, cada um retribuindo o do outro com tal intensidade, que era possível ver fagulhar saindo do olhar dos dois.

- Ruiva.

- Loiro.

Os dois continuaram olhando um nos olhos do outro, até que ele fez o pedido.

- Um capuccino e dois bolinhos de chocolate,_ por favor_.

Ela não respondeu. Foi até a cozinha e falou o pedido para a cozinheira entediada. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e se apoiou nelas numa mesinha pequena que havia ali. Aquele olhar não era bom sinal. Assim que a bandeja dele parou na mesa, ela a pegou e foi até o dono do pedido, deixando o prato com os bolinhos e a caneca de capuccino em frente. Se virou para a sua tarefa de limpar os copos, e quando ela pegou em uma das canecas, ele sussurrou.

- Roupa errada, Ruiva. Justa demais, deixa a mostra demais.

Ginny sorriu e deu uma olhada desinteressada na roupa. A saia que ia até o meio das coxas não era nada demais. Era seu uniforme. Mas subiu o olhar para a blusa e sorriu. tudo bem que havia escolhido uma blusa mais justa que o normal já que era _quarta-feira_. Mas o decote não estava nada pequeno. Sorriu maliciosamente e se virou de volta para ele e se curvou um pouco no balcão, aumentando ainda mais o decote. O encarou e disse, bem baixinho:

- Eu gosto é assim, Loiro. Deixa pouco para a imaginação e ainda distrai os bobos.

Colocou uma mão distraidamente num dos lados do pescoço e continuou encarnado-o calmamente. Ela não iria examinar pela milésima vez o rosto dele. Não mais precisava disso. Mas a cada dia parecia um passatempo novo faze-lo. Os olhos cinzentos, sempre maliciosos, o rosto com linhas perfeitas e em harmonia e uma boca invejável. O rosto dele era de dar água na boca. O corpo dele era de dar água na boca. O corpo dela fazia com que tivesse falta de ar.

- Ruiva, Ruiva...

- Loiro, Loiro...

Um minuto se passou sem mais nenhum som. Ele pegou a mão dela que estava no pescoço e começou a acariciá-la, enquanto ela se apoiava na outra. Estendeu a palma sobre o balcão e começou a passar seus dedos levemente por todas as linhas presentes na mão dela, para logo depois passar para os dedos. Quando acabou, virou a mão dela novamente e fez o mesmo ritual, enquanot ela relaxava. Quando ele chegou as suas unhas, ele perguntou, fazendo com que seu quase transe acabasse:

- Porquê?

- Porquê do quê? – Ela perguntou, meio distraída. ele percebeu a voz olé dela e sorriu.

- Porque as suas unhas estão pretas? Você nunca pinta de outra cor, a não ser vermelho.

- Já estava na hora de variar um pouco, não? Vermelho cansa.

- Mas eu prefiro o vermelho.

- Mais uma razão para continuar com ela preta. – Finalmente ela acordou de verdade do transe. Sorriu para ele, enquanto ele tomava o capuccino sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela pegou a caneca, enquanto ele pegava algo no bolso da calça, e quando ela se virou para levar a caneca até a pia, ele segurou seu pulso. Ela se virou para ele, furiosa, enquanto ele escrevia algo na sua mão rapidamente.

- Mais alguma coisa, Loiro?

Ele não respondeu e saiu andando com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto ela olhava confusa para a sua mão e lia a mensagem do rapaz.

"Encontre-me no banheiro masculino em 5 minutos."

Suspirou. O que será que ele queria? Esperou durante os 5 minutos indicados, e viu com grande prazer que a cafeteria diminui a clientela pela metade. Pegou o esfregão mais próximo, falando para a cozinheira que iria limpar os banheiros. Quando estava perto do banheiro, ajeitou a roupa. Puxou o busto para cima, empinou a bunda e entrou no lugar. Estava um pouco escuro lá dentro, porque além das luzes estarem apagadas, todas as frestas e espaços mínimos que antes estavam abertos, agora tinham algo os tampando, mas ela não sabia exatamente o quê. Deixou o esfregão perto de uma pia e saiu andando a passos curtos e lentos. Sentiu um puxão na blusa quando ele a virou para si e a beijou sem nenhum pudor. ele explorava todos os recônditos da sua boca, que nem mesmo ela conhecia, enquanto a puxava de encontro ao corpo dele pela cintura. Ela tinha uma mão na nuca dele, enquanto a outra se ocupava de acariciar as costas dele com as unhas, ora suavemente, ora fazendo arranhões tão fortes, que quase sangravam. Ela abandonou o beijo e se afastou um pouco do Loiro. Viu ele tirar a blusa depressa e se aproximar dela, mas ela o deixou afastado alguns passos, com seus braços completamente esticados. Começou a acariciar o tórax dele. Ele não era um homem completamente musculoso, um galã de novela. Mas tinha um corpo em forma. Olhou nos olhos dele, que antes tinham um tom de cinza claro passaram a ser quase negros.

Ela tirou as mãos do corpo dele e tirou a blusa que usava nu puxão. Viu os olhos dele voarem para os seus seios e imediatamente ele começou a salivar. Ela deu um sorriso e empinou ainda mais os seios e ele acabou com o espaço entre os dois corpos, a beijando novamente. Ela começou a acariciar suas costas novamente, e quando ele desceu seus lábios para o vale de seus seios, ela começou a gemer abafado e a fazer arranhões cada vez maiores e mais fortes nas costas dele. Ela sorriu diabólica quando ouviu um gemido de dor vindo dele. Sentiu sangue nas suas mãos e viu que um arranhão agora sangrava. Gemeu mais alto quando ele sugou um dos mamilos e arranhava com os dentes. Ela puxou o cabelo dele forte, fazendo com que ele ficasse em pé novamente. O beijou na boca sem nenhuma santidade, e sentiu que subia sua saia e afastava sua calçinha para os lados.

Puxou o corpo dela ainda mais pra junto do seu, como se isso fosse possível, e começou a dar beijinhos na nuca dela, sentindo-a se arrepiar. Ela passou a mão por sobre o membro dele, e nisso ele não agüentou mais. Ele a prensou na parede mais próxima e afastou a calçinha dela num puxão, ao mesmo tempo que abria sua calça com a maior rapidez que fosse possível. A penetrou de uma vez ,a fazendo soltar um gemido alto e arquear as costas o quanto fosse possível. A cada investida vinda dele, ela arranhava seu tórax e seus ombros mais e mais. E a cada arranhão era um gemido vindo dele a mais. Ela arranhou novamente o arranhão que sangrava, e passou a mão pelo sangue dele, sorrindo e gemendo entre dentes. Colocou uma perna na cintura dele, e ele segurou sua perna ali, movimentando seu corpo cada vez mais fundo e forte. Ginny viu que não ia demorar muito para gozar, e ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e gozasse, sem nem poder evitar:

- Você é... muito... apertada...

Ela mexia a cabeça descontrolada, e fincou as unhas no ombro dele sem nenhuma piedade, enquanto ele lambia seus seios, fazendo com que seu orgasmo fosse ainda mais violento. Ele deu mais algumas investidas e gozou também, gemendo alto. Os dois continuaram ali, arfando, com seus corpos unidos, e completamente suados. Ele se retirou do corpo dela devagar, e pegou as duas mãos dela, que estavam nos seus ombros. Viu a mão dela suja com seu sangue e sorriu. Lambeu as unhas dela e virou as palmas das mãos para cima, vendo elas vermelhas. Lambeu a palma das duas mãos, enquanto perfurava os olhos dela com os seus. Ela abriu a boca e disse:

- Hoje é meu dia de perguntar...

- Então fale, o que você quer saber?

- Quero seu nome e sobrenome.

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

- Bonito nome.

Ele acabou de lamber as mãos dela e delicadamente, pousou a perna dela no chão. Se virou e começou a colocar suas roupas, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. As palavras não eram precisas naquele momento, o silêncio era agradável. Os dois acabaram de se vestir e um se virou pro outro ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu e ele a puxou pela cintura para si. Lhe deu um selinho e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Até quarta-feira que vem, Ruiva.

Ele beijou sua mão suavemente e saiu, andando normalmente. ela sentou-se numa pia e sorriu. Toda quarta-feira era a mesma coisa. Ele vinha até ela e ela cedia à ele. E era por isso que ela queria que todas as semanas, pelo resto da sua vida, fossem feitas de quartas-feiras.

**FIM**

**B**em, leiam e comentem, e assim deixem uma autora feliz okeys?

Conto com vocês!xD

**B**eijinhos!


End file.
